


❖ Dawn of Digital

by Kamishawe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Be Calm and Think Dark Thoughts, Chemicals, Data Mining, Gen, Hacking, Jumpers, Mother Hen, Sarcasm, Temper Tantrums, Train Jumps, relics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Verde’s POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



#### Dawn of Digital  
_Witch Doctor_  
_To tempt is to keep that which you should not allow_  
  
—√\ /—

 

"Here. This was on him as well. There's this urge to ignore it similar to the bag."

Finding nothing of interest in said bag, Verde focused on the wristband presented by Colonello. It was pretty in the same way irradiated and lethal substances were enchanting. There were hundreds of radiant phantom blue flower clusters on the band that - under a microscope - were revealed to be vials. A cluster of seven vials exactly like the ones found at the coastal hotel in northern France. They too had the mind trick of _'these are not the vials you are looking for.'_

Did… Did Skull relapse into substance abuse again? It was the same color consistency of that toxic cleaning agent Skull was hooked on after everyone turned into toddlers. It's chemical make-up was wrong though. This was a type of ectoplasm that was more meta physical then liquid from what he could tell without un-shrinking and opening a vial. Shamal would be able to tell them more.

The trunk on the floor broke the laws of physics. Bigger on the inside than out, Verde salivated at being able to figure it out. The side of the Victorian Era apothecary was the most daunting. Albus Potter was either a medieval witch doctor who made medical miracles or a certifiable quack. 

Verde had been betting on quack until a very specific set of vials caught his attention: an empty eye restorer, an empty general heath restorer, and an empty severe burn salve. Then a set of vials that had the same eerie shade and consistency of Skull's make-up labeled scar remover, another drug addiction look-a-like called a nutrition potion, and two favorite nasty flavored drinks of Skulls' labeled as a dream blocker and mood elevator. 

"Shit. Colonello! Reborn!" 

They had a new, more immediate goal. Separate and confiscate anything that looked or smelled like something Skull would associate with before the Cloud Arcobaleno woke up. Skull was not getting near them until Albus Potter or the substances were thoroughly investigated and vetted as safe by Shamal or himself. 

Verde doubt Skull would notice they were missing if he re-acquired the trunk, or miss the single flower clutter of glowing blue vials that Verde kept in his pocket for further study versus the hundreds of others left on the band.

 

###### Notes

Oh boy, poor Harry is screwed. He doesn't have the whole set of memories and medical potions just got harder to get. Maybe this is why he doesn't remember Fon like he should. He no longer has the key memory vial of Fon like he does the others.

The Arcobaleno are such well meaning mother-henning arses when they decide to care.

I had fun imagining Albus Potter in a victorian beak mask the plaque doctors wore. They were also called witch doctors and death doctors.

 


	2. Chapter 2

#### Dawn of Digital  
_Leap of Faith_  
_To trust another beyond measure_  
  
—√\ /—

 

Where is he… Where is he… Where's Skull?

Verde ran every search engine available and many that definitely weren't. He was blazing through backdoor databases and unlisted government servers. Anything to get his hands on Skull's location since his great escape on the Paris Métro. Every CCTV network available in France was burning juice as Verde ran a facial recognition algorithm every 15 secs. 

In this day and age it was impossible to stay off the grid. There was an operating camera within 5 feet of a person at all times. Phones clicked pictures and posted to social media sites every split sec. Every financial transaction was digitized and watched with a camera nearby. Civilians made the possibility of 'Big Brother' and it's 'evil twin sister' all too easy.

Chirp. Bank. Not there any more.

Chirp. Clothing. Already left the premise.

Chirp. Food. Nope. Remember to lecture Skull on his eating habits.

Chirp. Transportation. **There!**

> _{LightningArc, FacRecCloud: 1 record, 85% match;_  
>  _record log: 187352639;_  
>  _timestamp: 1300 CET;_  
>  _location: Gare du Nord, Paris, France;_  
>  _subloc: Transit Station 32;_  
>  _transportation: SNCF Speed Rail;_  
>  _designation: 16753;_  
>  _destination: Muenchen, Germany;}_

Where was Fon? He'd had unfinished business in Belarus yesterday, so there was a transfer to- Damn! 

Where was his phone number? Come on, Fon...Pick up... Pick up...

_"Nǐ hǎo."_

"You just left Muenchen on an ICE Rail to Paris."

_"Yes"_

"You're jumping in 20 secs."

_"Why am I jumping?"_

"Just JUMP!"

Verde watched everything from the train's surveillance system. In camera 57, Fon raced through his train to make a leap based on a split sec time window when the two trains passed each other going 200mph in opposite directions. In camera 13, Skull was make-up free looking dazed, lost, and miserable. His looked seconds away from hysterics over the female conductor who was checking passengers, even though he'd produced paper he shouldn't have.

_"The conclave is in Paris. You had me jump from one bullet-train onto another going in the wrong direction."_

"I know. Three cars up. Row 7. Right-side isle seat. The window passenger needs to get to the Munich Vongola Hotel without suspicion. "

_"…Why?"_

Bone weary. That's the feeling Verde couldn't place. The Arcobaleno had only just begun looking for answers and it was already shaping up to be a mess. The Skull Factor was already in play. Anything that can be weird; will be weird.

"…It's Skull... He's flame sealed. Don't spook him, he's messed up pretty badly. Go, he just left for the water closet."

Why Germany? Where was Skull going? What did he know? What was he seeking? So many questions. So little answers.

Viper's last check in was the airport in Vienna, Austria. They needed the Vongolia Hotel in Munich prepped. Viper could set up a fairly basic panic room that would allow them to monitor Skull unobserved while Reborn, Colonello, and himself caught up. They'd give Skull the time to recoup while the rest disseminated what info they had. 

Maybe. Verde's group needed to get a move on it. 

_Now._

Before Skull was on the move _again._

 

###### Notes

Sometimes, it's a one in a million chance to be in the right place at the right time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

#### Dawn of Digital  
_Target Acquired_  
_Seek and you shall find_  
  
—√\ /—

Chirp. 

> _{LightingArc, data query: id 'CloudArc' complete;}_

Verde dug out his phone to read the alert and made the call to Reborn. "All his phone data is coming in now." 

> _{CloudArc, data record :_  
>  _'google' query input: London Fire - 12, local stunt event locations - 2;_  
>  _'youtube' query input: motorcycle stunts - 13;_  
>  _device txt: StormArc - 24, SunArc - 5;_  
>  _output call: Unk …}_

"Get me his location."

Verde and Viper stared at the phone incredulously. What? Wasn't Reborn detaining Skull at his apartment? Wait…He escaped again? A third time? Were the other Arcobaleno losing their touch? This was Skull for Vindicare's sake.

"You lost him?!" 

"Verde!! Reborn knew Skull- OW!! trouble before … Fuck you! … my brain … you … Skull … UHG! … because of you!!"

Chirp. 

> _{CloudArc: 'google' query input: Hamburg Hospital Germany; }_

"Reborn. He just looked up the Hamburg Hospital. Viper and I are going. Clean up your mess. For once, _Skull_ is not here to do it for _you_." 

Click.

 

###### Notes

I'm not a coder. I get by in HTML. Please let Verde pretend to be a computer genius and hacker.

 


	4. Chapter 4

#### Dawn of Digital  
_Blood Sport_  
_Karma is the reflection of personal interactions with people_  
  
—√\ /—

 

"Viper. Scrap world domination. We are murdering Reborn once Skull is contained to my lab." 

The situation was FUBAR, beyond anything he'd ever seen, and Verde was pissed Skull was also just as 'Fucked Up Beyond All Reason' because of their in-actions. Reborn could go hang… after Verde's battery of Sun ~~Torture~~ _Endurance_ Tests. 

The hospital supply closet they were hiding in didn't help his IQ either.

Chirp.

> _{HamHospArchive, data query:_  
>  _input: male, coma, purple hair, scars, 20xx-20xx;_  
>  _records found: 1583;_  
>  _record accessed: 34;_  
>  _record printed: Max Mustermann - 20280405 - InTransferred - LongTerm Ward - Coma Patient - notes 'post.unk.amnesia, poss.ptsd, origin.doa.xxhosp';_ }

What's this? A German 'John Doe'?

"It was a bad idea to take over the world. It costs too much." Verde ignored Viper's sarcasm in favor of accessing the only printed file. "We could gain a substantial amount if we turn our Sun's death into a blood sport. There's been 57 offers already."

The file blanked before he got past the first page and the archive was no longer connected to the _MedWeb_. Whatever Skull had done, they now needed to find the backup hard drive and data mine what was left. Fucking Reborn.


	5. Chapter 5

#### Dawn of Digital  
_Precious_  
_One man's treasure is another man's trash_  
  
—√\ /—

 

no… No… NO…. NO!!!!

It was a nightmare! 

"It was just a relic, Verde, jezz."

"It was an Apple IlE! "

It was the perfect system! While everyone was appalled to not have the latest and greatest technology on the market, certain industries worshipped the old and archaic technology. The everyday sheeple's demand for an overhaul couldn't compare. 

The old relics were the perfect anti-theft machines. Few knew how to operate them. Few knew how to maintain and repair them. All parts had to be custom made and installed. Best of all, there was no way to use modern technology on the fossils. They were the perfect cyber proof firewall.

…and it was a mangled pile of splinters! 

"Does it have what we need or are we just wasting time and money?"

It didn't. Not anymore. 

"I need to think."

He needed to pace, and tap a pen against his glasses. There was a solution here. He stared at a hardline wire leading away from the mess and up the wall to the ceiling. Turning again, a truly evil smile spread across Verde's face. So many people were ignorant of what was in the nasty tiled ceilings. Before wifi, everything had to be physically linked and most places had truly ancient modems, routers, and servers slaving away in dark moldy, rat infested, and cobweb laced ceiling spaces. 

yes…. Yes… Yes!

Skull wouldn't have known how the backbone of the modern technology worked over a century ago.

He had a new job for the smaller and nimbler Arcobaleno.

Viper's look of horror was priceless.


End file.
